


Protective Instincts

by SamuelJames



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker shows his appreciation and James worries about the dangers of the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Protective Instincts  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Becker shows his appreciation and James worries about the dangers of the job.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Directly follows Perfect Present where James gave his sub a collar.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James stands and looks at his beautiful boy. The collar looks so good on him. He reaches out his hand and touches Becker's face softly. Becker leans into the touch and sighs when James steps in close.

"May I, Sir?"

"Yes."

Becker opens James' trousers. He pushes the trousers down a bit and makes James moan when he presses a kiss to his cock through the cotton of his boxers. James impatiently pushes his boxers down and strokes his cock a few times while Becker looks up at him with the most innocent expression on his face. Becker leans in and licks the tip of his cock.

James stops his strokes and lets Becker take over. Becker knows exactly what he likes and employs every single technique perfectly. James groans when Becker fondles his balls as he sucks the head of his cock. He tries to spread his legs further but is hampered by the trousers bunched around his thighs. Sometimes it's worth taking those extra few steps into the bedroom. Becker pulls away for a moment and replaces his mouth with his hand. He strokes James' cock a few times and then looking like butter wouldn't melt he swirls his tongue around the head as if he were licking a lollipop.

"Could you make me feel used, Sir?"

James nods. Becker smiles and puts his hands behind his back. He opens his mouth and James steps forward, gripping Becker's hair. He thrusts into Becker's mouth loving the way Becker groans and whimpers. He makes his sub almost gag but Becker doesn't signal him to stop. James slows his thrusts a little when he knows he's close. Shortly after that he comes in Becker's mouth, tugging sharply on Becker's hair. He pulls back sliding his cock across Becker's lips.

Becker sits on his heels and flicks out his tongue to clean his lips. "Thank you."

James offers his hand to Becker to help him up. He tucks himself away and zips his trousers.

"Bedroom in future I think or at least something to lean against."

"Of course, Sir. Will I need that when I get old?"

James smiles. "Cheeky boy. You should respect your elders."

"I'll bear that in mind." He touches his collar. "Seriously though, this means so much to me. Thank you."

James pulls him into a hug. "I love you." He slides his hand under Becker's t-shirt and his fingers skim the soft skin till he finds the edge of the dressing. "You're lucky it wasn't worse. I know manly heroics are your thing but please try to keep yourself out of danger. I want all the team to be safe but when I heard your name I was so scared."

"Sorry, Sir. It's the damn adrenaline, makes you feel like you can take on the world."

James lets him go. "I know that tasking you with keeping everyone safe is a big responsibility but I meant everyone, including you. You're no good to anyone dead. I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too."

"Now go lie down, try to get to sleep before the painkillers wear off and if it hurts during the night wake me up. You don't need to hide any pain from me."

When the bedroom door closes James pours himself a drink and sits on the sofa. If Becker's reflexes had been slower, the injury could have been much worse or perhaps even fatal. He tries not to think about the myriad of dangers the anomalies present. He drains his glass and tries to focus on the fact that Becker is here and safe. Positive thinking isn't really his thing though so he quietly goes into the bedroom and lies beside Becker who curls into him. He brushes his fingers through Becker's hair and soothes him to sleep with promises of a romantic dinner and some proper rough play once Becker is feeling up to it.


End file.
